The Black Lagoon
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Pirates!AU. A love has sparked between a Ministry crew member and the First mate of The Black Lagoon. How will the lovers find a way to be together? Find out in this thrilling adventure on the high seas.


**A/N: I am guessing it will become clear quickly that this is a Pirates!AU. But just in case it doesn't… Hey guys, this is a PIRATES!AU!**

 **The Black Lagoon**

"Captain!" one of the crew shouted toward the locked door. The captain sighed with a heavy growl and stood from their quarters. The door was yanked open with a mighty thrust and they stared into the scared eyes of the crew mate.

"What," he snapped with a fierce warning.

"First Mate sees a ship on the horizon," the crew member shook with fear. Captain Straighten up and an evil Smile ran across his lips. With a pop he was standing at the bow, his First Mate smiled at him under their hate.

"Is that a Ministry Ship?" The Captain asked placing his leg on the bow and starring out ahead.

"Sure is Captain," The First Mate smiled.

"Then let's travel up and say Good Morning," The Captain roared. Instantly the crew sprang into action, the ship was forced ahead. Suddenly bursts of red sparks were flying toward the starboard side of the ship. It collided with an almighty crash and half the crew were knocked over.

The Captain stood upright with a grin plastered on his face.

"You know what that means gentleman!" He turned to the crew and signalled for the cannons to be loaded. "If it is a fight they want, then it is a fight they will get!" He roared and threw his hand forward as a signal to fire.

An eruption of rainbow fireworks exploded from the cannons on either side of the ship. They flew into the air in a twist of colours and came hurling in one great blow toward the middle of the ship.

"They will not take this lightly," The First Mate said coming up next to her Captain and watching the colours drip from the boat and dance along the ocean. "Two Ministry Ships this week," she added as if her captain needed a reminder.

"Katie," Her Captain soothed putting his arms around her shoulders and pushing her closer to the bow.

"How can I ever train you as Captain if you worry about minor issues like the Ministry?" He laughed. Katie smiled at the thought of being captain.

The Black Lagoon moved closer to the Ministry ship and when they were along the Starboard side planks were placed across the gap. Captain walked out first and standing in the middle of the ship was the Ministry Captain Zorgaff and his first mate Percy.

"Zorgaff," Captain boomed with a great laugh.

"Oliver," Zorgaff sneered.

"Well that is no way to act around a poor defenceless captain," Oliver said happily making a few alpha steps towards Zorgaff.

"Defenceless," Percy snorted. Oliver's eyes snapped to the First Mate and he growled.

"Naughty, Naughty," he tsked. "Your first mate is speaking out of line Zorgaff. Maybe he should spend some time on my ship and learn some manners."

"What do you know about manners," Percy snorted causing a burst of laughter from Zorgaff.

"Again," snapped Oliver. "First mates should be seen not heard."

"Yet yours is nowhere to be seen," Zorgaff observed looking quickly behind Oliver. Oliver smiled cruelly and slowly a laugh erupted from his chest.

"My first mate has many advantages over yours," Oliver sneered. "She has the agility of stealth."

Suddenly a knife was pressed to Percy's throat; Katie was standing behind him, one arm bearing the knife the other pressing his elbow against his back. She smiled against his neck and starred at Oliver waiting for the all clear.

"Now I am a good man, I can make a deal," Oliver said placing his hand warningly on his sword.

"Give us your riches and no one gets hurt," Oliver added lightly.

"We don't have riches,"Zorgaff snarled.

"Gives us your riches and no one gets hurt," Oliver repeated.

"I don't have anything aboard my ship," Zorgaff yelled at Oliver. Oliver nodded once and the knife pressed to Percy's throat pushed harder making Percy whimper.

"I will not repeat myself again," Oliver smirked.

"Nor will I," Zorgaff snarled. Oliver starred angrily at Zorgaff before a smile broke out over his face.

"Very well," he laughed turning on his heels. "Kill 'em," he ordered his men. They all jumped into action, crew members flew over the ships and landed near the edges, swords raised and stares menacing. They did not take mercy calls.

"Lucky for you, I like to watch the life leave my prisoners eyes," Katie whispered into Percy's ear before turning him to her. Percy looked straight into Katie's eyes and was instantly mesmerised. Katie, who was not use to this sort of brevity, lowered her knife and watched his eyes asses her.

"You are," Percy started but didn't finish. Out of fear or embarrassment Katie did not know.

"I am?" she urged, for whatever reason she had to know the end of his sentence.

"Beautiful," Percy breathed. Katie felt her cheeks heat and a smile build on her lips, but for fear of showing weakness she pushed it away and turned him back around.

"Move," she ordered making Percy walk forward and along the planks that joined the ship. "Captain!" she called making Oliver turned abruptly and stare curiously at her.

"What is this?" he asked taking a step forward.

"You said earlier you should take him on board and teach some manners. What better way to get to the ministry then to employee their First Mate," Katie said confidently. Percy could not believe what he was hearing. What she being kind? Or particularly deceitful? Oliver starred down at Percy; his mouth was set in a permanent frown.

"You think this is a good idea?" he asked Katie. Katie nodded confidently. "Okay then, but he is your responsibility." Katie nodded and pulled Percy down into the cabins. When they were alone she turned him around and kissed him hard on the lips. Percy pulled her against him in response and fell against the wall.

When they pulled apart, breathless and panting, Percy smiled brightly.

"I honestly thought you were going to kill me," he panted.

"My mad face and my happy face are the same," Katie shrugged stepping closer. "But now you are in a bit of a predicament," she said angling her mouth up to his.

"Yea?" Percy breathed pushing his lips to hers. Katie pulled away quickly and pushed Percy down the cabins to his room. When they were there, she shut the door and pushed him onto one of the beds.

"You are my responsibility now," she said hungrily and crawled on top of him.

Percy did not seem to have a problem with this at all.

….

 **For 100 Little Things Challenge – #31: Stare into each other's eyes**

 **For Huge Quote Bucket Challenge – #31: My mad face and my happy face are the same. – Pamela Swynford de Beauford, True Blood**

 **For New Year's Goals Challenge – Write a Pirates!AU**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Cruel Smile**

 **For OTP Bootcamp – Katie Bell and Percy Weasley – #46 Kindness**

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List #5 Emotions: #7 Curiosity**

 **A/N: I am honestly surprised I fit more than the one challenge into this! This was so much fun to write!**


End file.
